


gold rush

by stark2ash



Series: evermore [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And yet, Bisexual Tony Stark, Gay Steve Rogers, It's not sad though, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Song: gold rush (Taylor Swift), They both have feelings, happy ending if you squint, just inspired not a songfic, there's like 2 sentences about sex, they're trying to be respectful except they both want the same thing, which is each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark2ash/pseuds/stark2ash
Summary: everybody wants youeverybody wonders what it would be like to love youSteve and Tony both have plenty of people interested in them. Why would they be interested in each other?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: evermore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216031
Kudos: 29





	gold rush

**Author's Note:**

> _everybody wants you, but I don't like a gold rush_

Tony

Ever since the photo hit the internet, Steve’s mail had been crawling with letters from admirers. Some were tame, but there were others that ranged from first dates to marriage proposals to frankly obscene suggestions that he asked Tony to have filtered out.

Tony couldn’t blame him. One unfortunate (or very fortunate, depending on your point of view) photo of Steve at the park after a run, sweat streaking his tight grey t-shirt, biceps on full display as he drank from his water bottle, and everyone online was thinking rather explicit thoughts about America’s newly defrosted super soldier.

Himself included.

It’s not as if the thought hadn’t crossed his mind before, but this was Steve, okay? This was the guy who didn’t understand how credit cards worked and listened to shitty top-10 music to catch up on “popular culture”. The Steve who burned toast so much he gave up, and had to wait until someone else woke up to use the toaster.

The thought of Steve in his bed, naked and sweaty, flashed through his mind. Claiming those perfect lips would just be the start, he wanted to move down his body and explore every inch of him, tease his thighs before moving to his dick, whisper filthy things as Steve gasped in pleasure above him.

Tony needed a shower.

A long shower.

The problem was that Steve hated the attention. He hadn’t left the tower since the photo made headlines; Tony watched him run in the gym instead of his regular path through the city. (He ran shirtless in the gym, too, which only gave Tony more fuel for his daydreams. But he could tell that Steve missed his previous routine.)

“It’s a lot more attention than I’m used to,” he admitted. “I was pretty isolated from it during the war, and even then…” He grimaced. “People were a lot more private about these kinds of things.” Tony offered to cut off all of his fan mail, but he declined. He didn’t want to be completely out of the loop, but it would take a while before he was used to the idea of thousands of people making comments about his body.

Tony decided to sit back and enjoy the view for the time being. Poor guy was dealing with enough from the outside world. He didn’t want to have him face it inside the tower too.

Steve

Ever since they went to the charity gala, Steve couldn’t help the tight feeling in his chest whenever Tony flirted with someone.

Tony stepped into the common area looking so good in his suit that Steve wanted nothing more than to bring him back up to his suite and tear his shirt off with his teeth. But that would have been inappropriate in the moment, so he ducked into their car and tried to clear his thoughts as they drove to the event.

He was sure it worked, right up until the moment Tony put his arm around a beautiful woman in a strapless red dress. She was a donor, he thought, and he knew Tony was just trying to scrounge up more money for whatever cause this was for, but she smiled and he laughed, with eyes so bright that Steve could see them all the way across the room.

He should have been used to it – hell, he was the one who brought up Tony’s playboy tendencies when they first met – but he wasn’t prepared to watch him flirt his way through heiresses and executives and kiss hands and compliment their bodies, their jewelry, their hair.

Steve definitely wasn’t prepared to see Tony sitting at the bar for almost an hour, locked in an animated conversation with a blonde woman, both of them laughing and gesturing animatedly between sips of their drinks.

If he spent the rest of the night with a glass of Thor’s alcohol, watching Clint and Nat take shots from a bottle of tequila, it was because he was tired of socialization. No other reason.

Ever since that night, he noticed everything Tony did. He flirted with reporters during interviews. He sent out charming smiles whenever he was in public. He complimented the SHEILD agent sent to deliver sensitive information until she was blushing, even with her training.

It couldn’t all be an act. Even if it was, there had to be some element of truth to it. Tony could leave the tower and come back with practically anyone he wanted on his arm.

Steve didn’t even know if Tony liked men. It never came up in their conversations.

Better to stay back then, and not have to compete with the rest of the accomplished elite class Tony rubbed elbows with. He could keep whatever this feeling was hidden.

(It was easier said than done. The first time Steve saw Tony in the undersuit for the armor, he had to excuse himself from the room. He swore he saw a flicker of a smirk on Tony’s face before he turned around.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing schoolwork but I'm very invested in making this a series. Taylor Swift owns me and evermore is simply the latest in a long line of albums that I love
> 
> leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this! I live off of comments :)


End file.
